Bad Idea Robin
by KottaKitty
Summary: Wally begs Robin to do the prank of a life time, the boy wonder does. This can only mean bad news. Bad description! One shot Please Read and Review!


_((This was requested by CHiKa-RoXy on deviant art!_Robins really evil, and so is Kid Flash lol XD

_One-shot!_

_I don't own anything! (Not even the idea!)_

_Please read an review~ _

_I'm sorry there's not much detail but I wanted to post this tonight and I have to get off the Internet in a few._

_Enjoy!))_

Bad Idea Robin

Robin was hiding under a desk in the bat-cave behind a special one-way see through fabric. One hand holding his mouth shut so he wouldn't make a noise, and the other holding a black box, a voice recording of some form.

The Boy Wonder couldn't believe that Wally had talked him in to this; it was stupid! It was cruel! It was a bad idea! It meant certain death for sure!

But still, he went along with it.

Kid Flash had begged him for weeks on end, and every time Robin had deigned the speedster, Wally would follow him around making chicken noises non-stop for an hour at least! So of course Robin caved in.

"Just a few more minutes..." Robin thought, barely able to think straight with all the mad things currently racing through his mind.

"Just a-"

Then he heard it.

The sound of the bat-cave doors sliding open, and a certain bat-like man walking in.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, "No backing out now... this had better be as great as KF made it sound." he grumbled almost silently under his breath.

The Dark Knight sat in front of the Bat-computer and began typing.

"Here goes nothing." Robin said to himself as he pressed a button on the black box and a recording began to play.

"Master Richard is in the courtyard sir, he is training by himself."

Batman looked up from the computer screen

"Uhhh... I didn't ask, but thanks Alfred."

"Your welcome master Bruce."

Robin pressed the button again.

"Phase one complete." He thought to him self, "Now phase two."

The Ebony hared boy rummaged about on his utility belt then pulled out a black tube with a bright red button on top out. He then covered an ear with his free hand, and pressed the button.

...

BOOM!

A loud explosion rang out and the cave shook ever so slightly.

The dark knight shot up and out of his seat.

"Robin!" was the last thing said by the man dressed in black as he dashed off in to the courtyard.

Robin crawled out of the desk and gave a sigh of relief, and then he began to snicker slightly as he ran after The Dark Knight and in to the hiding place in the wall he made, with a perfect view of the courtyard.

He could see Batman running to the area of the explosion. By the looks of things it had all gone according to plan:

-Fake blood splatters. Check.

-Fake body parts. Check.

-Torn uniform peices. Check.

-A Batman calling his name. Check.

Robin had successfully faked his own death.

The Boy Wonder pressed his com-link in his ear,

"KF, come in. the prank had been a success."

There was a crackle of static then laughter could be heard on the other side.

"The cameras are working right? This prank wont be worth it unless we get a picture of The Batman actually showing a form of human emotion!"

Robin snickered "They are working~ taking pictures now."

There was a sound of one hundred pictures being taken at once from different places, a massive click really.

"Nicely done bro! Now go tell Daddy-bats your okay, good luck man."

"You said he'd be okay with it if I explained that-"

"Nope! Your dead man, I'll be round in a few to pick up your body."

Kid flash hung up and all Robin could hear was the sound of static.

Robin gulped. He'd be sure to get Kid Flash back for this.

The Boy Wonder was actually terrified, but he sucked it all up and ran out of his hiding place and in to the courtyard. He shouted at the very top of his lungs.

"YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D"

No one speaks of this event anymore.

Only two of the one hundred photos remain, their where-abouts is only known to those two people.

Robin's punishments of washing the Bat-mobile AND the Bat-cave AND having to help Alfred with chores around the gigantic manor lasted for over a year.

That was the last time he did what Kid Flash told him.

...

Until next time that is.

_((Hope you liked it! :D _

_Care to guess who has the photos? Lol))_


End file.
